thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Kasath
Kasath, known to the Tagaez Fen as the ''City of Caravans, ''is a Sarnori city in Essos. Of all the cities in the Kingdom of Sarnor, Kasath is the only city which opens its gates to outsiders. The hub of trade and merchants, goods from all over the Known World travel to Kasath for trade. Kasath is ruled by King _____ and the High King Mezo Alexi. Geography and Location Kasath, like most of the cities in the Kingdom of Sarnor, is located west of the Bone Mountains, in the southeastern Silver Kingdoms near the Great Grass Sea. Sarnath is to the west, Sathar is to the southeast, and Gornath is to the northeast. History Around the Doom of Valyria, the Twentieth Year of the Sarnori Civil War was marked by the outbreak of fighting between Gornath and Kasath against Sathar, a conflict remembered as the Battle of the Silver Sea. Whilst fighting raged upon the waves of the lake, Khal Moro sacked the city of Sathar, slaying its men and taking its women and children to be slaves. Previously allied, Gornath and Kasath both claimed dominion over the ruins of Sathar, starting war once more. Kasath was sacked by Khal Moro in 107BA. As a measure of peace, the King of Mardosh took one of Khal Moro's daughters as a wife, as well as offering military support against his neighbours. He would later be killed by his new wife, and Mardosh sacked by the Dothraki shortly after. After a vicious battle won only by Sarnori ingenuity, Kasath, once known as the City of Caravans, was reclaimed by Fozhai Alexi and his army in 54BA. The Kings of Kasath and Sathar came into conflict with the Great Masters of Meereen in 5AA over the control of the Ghiscari hill city of Hazdahn Mo. The Battle of the Red Peak represents the first of many conflicts between the Sarnori and the Ghiscari. The simultaneous sieges of Sathar and Kasath by a Ghiscari army of sellswords and slave warriors take place in 287AA following growing tensions regarding trade through Kasath and Hazdahn Mo result in the disorganisation of commerce throughout the Kingdom of Sarnor. Whilst the cities are eventually delivered from their beleaguers by armies from Gornath-by-the-Lake and Sarnath, the effects of the blockade of the City of Caravans remains felt to present day. In response to the huge Ghiscari-funded army of sellswords and slave warriors marching north in an attempt to sack Kasath and Sathar a year previously, the High-King of Sarnath leads the counter-attack personally, bringing with him an army numbering near forty thousand, including eight thousand chariots. They ravage the cities of Mareekai, Ghardaq and Hesh, but cannot break the defences of Meereen. Sacking Hazdahn Mo on their return to Sarnor, they leave a wake of devastation and death in their wake. Layout * The Great Byzarth - the largest and greatest market in all of Essos, or so the Sarnori claim. Fine goods from Yi Ti, Asshai, The Patrimony of Hyrkoon, the Free Cities and the Jade Sea, all pass through the city of Kasath. There be nowhere else in Essos that one's greatest desires can be found all in one place. Merchants, travellers and the wealthiest of nobles travel thousands upon thousands of miles to visit the great Sarnori city of Kasath. Category:City Category:The Kingdom of Sarnor Category:Essos